The invention relates generally to building structures and more particularly to raised roof edge constructions for such building structures.
Various raised rood edge assemblies, gravel stop assemblies, water dams, and the like, have been provided for purposes of anchoring sheet-like roofing membranes, retaining gravel ballast or other roofing materials controlling water drainage, and for supporting fascia members at the edge of the roof of a building structure. Examples of such previously-provided assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,010; Re. 26,056; 4,071,987, 4,472,913, and 4,488,384, the references cited therein, and in two copending U.S. applications owned by the same assignee as the present invention: Ser. No. 309,062, filed Oct. 6, 1981, entitled ROOF EDGE CONSTRUCTION; and Ser. No. 733,641, filed May 13, 1985, and also entitled ROOF EDGE CONSTRUCTION. The disclosures of these patents and these applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The roof edge assemblies disclosed in the above-referenced patents and applications represent great strides over previous roof edge constructions in terms of stability, simplicity, cost-effectiveness, ease of installation, and effectiveness in anchoring roofing membranes. It has been found, however, in many instances that it is desirable to even further increase the anchoring engagement of a roofing material at the edge of a building structure, and to even further increase the resistance of the roof edge assembly to wind or other uplift loads. It has also been found that the use of preformed roof-covering members, frequently referred to as "roofing pavers", has become highly desirable, and thus the use of such roofing pavers has dramatically increased.
Therefore, the present invention seeks to provide such further increased stability, and such increased anchoring and holding power of a roofing material, in a fascia mounting and supporting assembly that forms a raised roof edge or gravel stop at the outer edge of the roof structure and that is applicable in roofing systems employing roofing pavers or other such roof-covering members. The invention further addresses itself to increasing both the simplicity of the components involved in the assembly and the ease of their installation.
According to the present invention, an assembly is provided for forming a raised roof edge on a building structure of the type that typically has a generally vertical outer face and a generally horizontal roof surface with one or more roof-covering members thereon. The assembly according to the present invention includes a dam member, preferably with a vertical dam portion having an inwardly directed face for generally confronting the outer face of the building structure, and that is anchorable to the building structure generally adjacent an edge portion of the roof surface. A fascia member is installable on the dam member and preferably includes a generally concave upper portion for receiving the upper dam portion therein, as well as a lower fascia portion for receiving a lower edge portion of the dam member therein, when the fascia member is installed on the dam member.
A clamping member is provided in the above-described roof edge assembly for clampingly securing the fascia member to the dam member when the fascia member is installed thereon. Preferably the clamping member is connectable with the dam member with a portion of the clamping member engaging the fascia member so as to bias the fascia member generally against the dam member. A flashing member, which can be a separate flashing member or a flashing portion of a one-piece clamping and flashing member, generally overlaps a portion of the dam member and a portion of the roof-covering member so as to be biased against the roof-covering member and against the dam member when installed thereon. Preferably, a sheet-like roofing material is included on the horizontal roof surface, either above or below the roof-covering member or members, with the roofing material being anchored between the clamping member and the dam member. Either of the separate clamping and flashing members or the one-piece clamping and flashing members, can be either relatively resilient and compressible or relatively rigid in their compositions.
In one embodiment of the invention, a portion of the dam member includes a generally vertical intermediate portion that serves as an end stop for the roof-covering member or members. In an alternate embodiment of the invention, however, such intermediate portion slopes generally downwardly and inwardly relative to the building roof structure to engage the edge portions of the roof-covering member or members, which can be either generally squared-off or beveled in configuration.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.